Invisible
by Rarw.Means.I.Love.You-x
Summary: Dramione fanficiton is Hermione just invisible to Draco ? x
1. why?

**N/A: A dramione fanfic. I'm really sorry about any spelling/Grammar mistakes.I really hope that you love reading this as much as i loved writing please review and tell me what you think. Thank you xxxxxx**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry potter (As much as i would love to)**

**Draco's POV**

"I'm going out to get some fresh air, anybody wanna come?" I asked my Friends.

"No, can't go anywere. Gryfindore creamed us at quidditch today, Ron Weasley, it's just embarrassing."Blaise told me, and the others sighed in agreement.

"OK, suite you self's, I'm going, see you all later" I replied to them all doubtfully.

I exited the common room, and walked down the hall past he Gryfindore Common room. They were all partying, and chanting "Weasley!". Normally it would bother me walking past the Gryfindore Common Room, especially today as they had just won slytherin at quidditch, but I had other things on my mind right now. I walked down the spiral staircase to get out side. But on my way down i noticed a girl crying. At first i couldn't quite make out this person, but then i came to the conclusion that it was Granger. There were three yellow birds flying around her head, alot like the white one I had sent in the vanishing cabinet. At this point any Slytherin in there right mind would of taken the mike out of Granger. But i wasn't in my right mind, so i went an sat by her.

She looked at me confused at first, as if to say what was I doing but i just dismissed this and carried on sitting there. She wiped away her tears and we both staired awkwardly into the sky above.

"Great night, isnt it ?" I asked her desperately trying to break the silence.

"Yes" She replied to me in a confused tone. Yet she went with it all the same.

"So, you gonna tell me why your cying Granger?" I asked her unusually concerned.

She looked at me as if i was out of this world. I mean she did have a point, as we had been rivals for nearly 6 years now, but still.

"Like you care anyway Draco" She replied back to me, once again wiping away her had called me by my first name. No one had called my by my first name in years. The name was almost unrecognizable to me.

"Look Granger, I'm just trying to help, please tell me?" I reasoned with her. She looked at me once again confused, then she took a deep breath and said

"It's Ron,he kissed Lavender Brown." She told me wiping away her tears once more.

"Arr.I feel sorry for you i mean to hear that is one thing, but to whiteness that sick charade I mean no wonder your crying"I told her in a jokative manor as i clearly new that she didn't mean it like this. She giggled at me.

"Draco. I never knew that you were like this, I mean your nice,kind, funny nothing like you used to be" She told me in her soft voice

"But that's just it I've always been like this,it's just I've never shown this side to you" I told her in complete honesty. It almost hurt to say it. Because i had been hiding behind this hard shell when really people preferred the real me all along. Well at least she Pansy and the others wouldn't ,i could tell you that for sure.

There was once again an awkward silence. She began to cry again. Strangely enough I started to feel sad to, it was as if she cried and I felt like crying to. I cared.

"Hey, don't cry" I told her, holding her face and wiping away her tears.

"You are way to good for Weasley anyway... Hermione". This was the first time I had ever said her name, well her first name anyway. It felt strange but kinda right at the same time.

She looked at me shocked as i had just referred to her as Hermione and not '_mudblood'_ or '_Granger'_. There was a moment when we both looked into each others eyes. I didn't quite get what was happening, neither did she, but all the same i let my self go.

I leaned forward to kiss her. we were both so close. I could feel her light breath on my lips. A little voice in my head was going '_don't do it' _but this voice was over powered by an even louder voice saying '_Do it you know you want to'._I decided to do it my lips were Almost touching hers when, we heared light footsteps coming down the stairs. I pulled away quick, to find it was none other than my best mate Goyle.

"Come on Malfoy, they films about to start" Goyle shouted at me in an urge to get up the stairs back to the common room. he looked confused about Why I was sitting so close to Hermione, but he didn't care to ask so we just made our way back to the Common room.

**I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, but please could you review and tell me your opinions. No nasty ones please xxxx thanks again x**


	2. I just can't stop

**N/A:sorry i ahven pdated in a while but this is my new chapter xx hope you like and please review xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Finally your back we can start the film" Blais annonced as Goyle and I walked thought the doors.

we quickly went to join them on the chairs as blais pressed play.

"Hey drackie, I saved a seet for you right her...next to me"she told me in an attempted sexy voice, which to be perfectly honesty made her sound rediculous.

"Great" I answered in sarcasum as i went to sit by her.

It was now round about half way through the film and Pansy put her knee on mine and lent her head on me. Normally this would give me a personal thrill but for some unclear reason my mind just went "Click". I quickly shoved her off me and stood up. I had a strange feeling come over me, a feeling as if I was cheating on someone. Couldn't be granger. I mean we did just neally kiss but...no. She was the only person on my mind though.

"what's a matter drakie ?" Pansy asked me confused and the others staired to.

"I'm just not feeling very well. Night me thinks...yeah" I told them rubbing my head in confusion and walking towards my dorm.

"Do you want me to come with ?" Pansy asked hopfully

"NO!... I mean I'm fine thanks Pans" I told her going to my dorm.

I Walked into the room and lay on my bed hoping that this was all temperal. and that in the morning it will be like it was before, but something deep down in side me told me it would never be the same again.

**The next day: In Care of magical creatures.**

"Right, now turn to page 10 of your books and get started on your essay. everything you will need is on page 10...yeah page 10" hagride told us. Forgetfully repating most words that came out of his unusually large mouth as per usual. I don't think he had the slightest clue about what he was doing and that to shone through in his teaching...efferts.

No matter how much i tryed I just couldn't seem to consentrate all I kept thinking about was her...Hermione. I kept looking at her and after a while i thing she began to notice and got embarrassed so I soon stoppped. she how ever didn't seem faced by what had happened last night as if it had never happened. This made me kind of angry. I never thought I would be liking a girl who does pay a second look at me. Especially her, a...mudblood. I wierd feeling came across my body as i said that word in my head. It was as if it was wrong, but still I began to hate her again for not liking me how i apparently liked her. The bell rang an hour after the lesson had began. I looked down at my paper only to find that i had written nothing. I quickly closed my book, making sure nobody sore the amount of work I had done. Another detention is not what I need. I gave my book into Hagrid and walked out the door to my dorm as I didn't fancy having dinner. I lay on my bed and tryed desperatley to get her out of my head but I couldn't.

Why now ?. I mean I never felt this way before, not even close.

Why me ?

Before I had chance to answer these questions I was summond to go to hagrids room.

There I found Hermione and Hagrid standing there. I walked In and stood by hagrid keeping my distance frim hermione of course.

"Look, I read throught your books and you havent done anything last lession, sorry but Mcgonaga said a dentention was best. Please take a seet" I was confised as I thought hermione has done all her work...was she to unable to complete her work as she couldn't stop thinking of me I didnt know. I went to sit at the end of the room and hermione sat ecsactly opposite at the other end.

"On the same table,If you wouldn't mind" Hagrid reasoned with both moved to the middle table but sat on opposite sides.

"Right now you may begin" We both looked at eachother in confusion and began to laugh.

"Sorry Hagrid but begin what ?" Hemrione asked him, being her polite loving self that I adoured deepley...what am I saying, this has really gone to my head.

"Oh yes i remeber, you need to write"I must do my work 100 times"

We both looked at eachother in horror and began.

Hagrid left the room and that's when the talking began...

**Hope you liked it. I really sorry this chapter is boring but the next chapter will be better I havent updated in a while also and im sorry for that but please review. **


End file.
